The Red String
by RainSpell
Summary: "You two, it's like you're connected by fate." ShinKane drabble collection. Rated M to be safe. A Spell story.
1. Of Dorayaki and Snowflakes

**A/N:** So I was inspired by the radio dramas and one of Elfpen's stories to give this a try. Writing dialogue is not one my strengths, so it was definitely a challenge to write a whole story with nothing but dialogue.

Written for Shipping Week at Caesar's Palace. Prompt: Falling Snow  
Also, note: Dorayaki is a sweet pastry usually filled with red bean paste and served warm.

* * *

"Do you like dorayaki, Tsunemori?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Good. Here."

"Wh- Oh! It's hot!  
…Why did you buy this, Kougami?"

"Am I not even allowed free rein of my salary, Inspector?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean – It's not for me to manage your money. I just –"

"It's cold outside. If your body is distracted with keeping itself warm I might be forced to make a preemptive strike and then you'll have to shoot me again."

"Oh, come now! That was _months_ ago!"

"It could be years, you know. I'm not going to let you live that one down."

"Wonderful, I can't wait… And I'm not going to be distracted by the cold! I do know how to dress for the weather."

"Just eat the damn dorayaki."

"…Prickly today, are we?"

"No."

"Maybe 'cause someone's distracted by the cold?"

"…Most definitely not."

"Whatever you saaay."

 _~s~_

"…Kougami?"

"What?"

"Thank you for the dorayaki."

"…You didn't even eat it."

"Well, no, I suppose I didn't. But that girl looked like she needed something warm a lot more than I did, don't you think?"

"Eh."

"I mean, I've got a steady job that I love, warm clothes, and a safe place to sleep at night. I even have the luxury to complain that there are too many options for dinner."

"I get that. The girl looked sad and upset and you wanted to help her.  
No really, I do. You would think me that cold-hearted, Inspector?  
Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Your expression. You look like a kicked puppy, Kougami."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard that expression before. It means you look utterly betrayed, but in a really cute way."

"Huh. You know, that's the first time I've been called 'cute' since I was little kid."

"Not to your face, maybe."

"…"

"You look funny when you don't know what to say."

 _~s~_

"Kougami, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Liar. You haven't said more than one word at a time for the last hour, since we finished up the area _before_ this one."

"I'm flattered to know you enjoy the sound of my voice so much, Inspector."

"Wh – I – You –"

"You might not shoot me on the job anymore, but it hasn't become any more difficult to make you flustered, Tsunemori."

"Oh come _on!_ "

"Heh."

"You still haven't answered me, Kougami. I'm not going to start the car until you explain."

"It's not something you need to worry your pretty little…pass… over."  
Alright, fine. The first girl, okay, you had some food on hand and it was nice and easy to give it to her. But the next seven people we came across? You just wasted your money on 14 dorayakis."

"Am I not allowed even free rein of my salary, Enforcer?"  
Hey! So it's perfectly witty when you say it, but when I say it it's worthy of an eye roll?"

"It was original when I said it."

"There is nothing new except what has been forgotten."

"I think you need a better role model than Marie Antoinette, Tsunemori. Come on, let's go back to the Bureau."

"Okay, okay I'll start the car."

 _~s~_

"Why did you buy me the dorayaki, Kougami? Honest question."

"Where did that come from?"

"Are you ever going to answer me with something other than a question?"

"Heh, sorry. I thought we went over this already, about the dorayaki."

"You defended your actions, but you didn't explain them."

"I didn't want you to get too cold, that's all. And everyone likes dorayaki."

"Yes, exactly. Now you know why I gave all those homeless people some food. It was your dorayaki that gave me the idea, honestly. So thank you for that."

"But what about tomorrow? Their situation hasn't changed and they might not have food that day. And it's started snowing now, so they're probably worse off even though you did buy them a few dorayaki. You might as well have saved your energy; the end result would be the same."

"Well, yes, that might be true. But… how do I say this….  
Think of it like the snow, Kougami. One snowflake is really small and melts easily in your hands. But when lots of little snowflakes build up over time, it makes everything beautiful and clean and soft-looking."

"And closes roads and slows traffic and buries people alive."

"Are you always this pessimistic in the wintertime?"

"I'm always like this. It's you who's never been more optimistic, Tsunemori."

"Hah, Kaori's always said that too. But I'm pretty sure the cold is getting to your heart, Mr. Scrooge."

"Not if you're here to keep it from freezing over.  
And... for the record, Akane, if you think two dorayakis are fitting for a stranger then I think you're worth far more than the one I bou-mpf!  
Mmm...uhh...ahh..."

"I know, Shinya."

" _Gods_ , Tsnemori, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So I really miss my adjectives and introspection and body language. But this was a good writing exercise. I'll definitely revisit this later, when I have some more time, and fill in the blanks between the dialogues.


	2. Of Mice and Tigers

**A/N:** Believe it not, this drabble was actually inspired by the song "Roar", sung by Katy Perry. Set during the movie.

* * *

It wasn't until she had finished looking around his quarters that she noticed his stare. "What?" She demanded, glaring at Kougami's amused expression. He didn't say anything, simply continued to gaze at the unbelievable woman who had followed him – no, _chased_ him – all the way to Shambala. His smile turned into a wince as said woman poked him in the side, hard.

"What?" She asked again. Kougami snubbed his cigarette in the ashtray before answering, "I was just thinking of how nervous and squeaky you were that first day, like a little mouse. Make that the whole first week." He was rewarded by an irritated huff and an impossibly adorable pout that looked completely out of place in this war-torn country. With that thought, he was reminded of how precarious their situation was, and before Akane could offer up a retort, the ex-Enforcer stood and with two long, quick, strides he had the petite woman backed up against the wall, their bodies mere inches apart.

"But I felt your bite too. Especially on day one." He murmured, his perceptive blue-gray gaze staring into her confident, unafraid, brown one. "And look at you now. Senior Inspector of Division 1. The whole of the MWPSB, save Kasei, obeys your voice. What a growl you've developed, little mouse." He leaned in, his larger frame crowding hers as the tips of their noses brushed against each other. He thought he saw the hint of a smirk on Akane's face, but he blinked and it was gone. "But this is the jungle." He continued. "The beasts here are a little wilder. Are you sure you know what you've gotten into?"

She rose to the challenge, just like he knew (imagined) she would. She snaked a hand between them, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and then teasingly darted past his expectant lips to breathe in his ear, "You've been away too long; your mouse has grown into a tiger." She ended on a growl that he knows that she knows goes straight between his legs.

"Is that so?" He responded, his voice husky as he shifted closer, supporting himself with one hand braced against the wall. His skin burned where it brushed against hers, and his blood seems to thrum through his veins (and other places) as he stared into her darkened, unwavering gaze. The air crackled with unresolved tension and Kougami couldn't stand it any longer. "Roar for me." He said, voice pitched low as he – _finally_ – swooped in to introduce his lips to hers.

It's much, much better than either of them ever imagined, and with each second a primal hunger grows between them. It is Akane who pulls away first, taking a much needed, gasping breath through swollen, flushed lips. Kougami is breathing hard as well, his hands running up and down her back, doing their best to permanently imprint the way her body feels in his brain. He felt a tug on his hair and lets her pull his face towards hers again. His newly recovered breath is driven out of him in a low groan as she rolled her hips against his. She whisperd in his ear in a tone that he never thought he'd hear outside of his dreams. "You want to hear my roar? You're gonna have to make me."

Kougami needs no further invitation as he throws away his last shreds of self control and crashes their lips together with an eager moan.

 _~s~_

The next morning, the other guerilla fighters wisely chose not to address the fact that their de facto leader could barely walk the short distance to the mess hall, where he picked up two orders of breakfast.

Kougami couldn't help the hint of pride in his voice as he mentioned that his men seemed extra bleary-eyed this morning, as if they had been kept awake by some sort of noise, maybe from a wild animal? Akane punched him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haha who knew Akane liked it rough? I didn't. Anyway, reviews would be fantabulous!


End file.
